


Cause You're Mine (NSFW)

by ramblings_of_a_hopeful_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, squirt alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblings_of_a_hopeful_heart/pseuds/ramblings_of_a_hopeful_heart
Summary: *Tsukki gets super jealous over a guy flirting with you and proceeds to remind you that only he can make you feel good ;)*
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Cause You're Mine (NSFW)

When it comes to Tsukki, in contrast to his indifferent and aloof attitude, he actually gets jealous easily. Very. Easily.

So, when I looked down from the second floor to focus back on the game, only to finally realize the glare pointed at me and the boy next to me, I knew what was in store for me.

The game was a practice game with another school in the district. Since Kiyoko-san was already on the bench, I decided to watch and observe from the second floor.

**“Do you mind if I watch here too?”**

I looked over, seeing a boy about my age, wearing the other school’s uniform.

**“No, of course not. Go ahead.”**

He situated himself next to me, watching the game silently for a few minutes before finally breaking the ice.

**“The Karasuno Volleyball team is truly amazing,”** he said, making casual conversation. **“People really can’t call you guys the ‘flightless crows’ anymore.”**

I smiled gleefully, the warmth of my pride in our volleyball team spreading inside me.

**“Thank you. They work and practice hard every day. I’m happy that their skills are finally getting the attention it deserves.”**

**“Well, if I had someone as pretty as you supporting us, I would definitely work hard every day too.”**

I blushed profusely at the blunt flirtatiousness of his words.

**“N-No, really. It has nothing to do with me.”** I laughed awkwardly, my face still burning as I turned my face away to bring my focus back on the game.

And that’s when my eyes finally met the narrowed eyes glaring up at us. Ah…damn…I’m in trouble.

I quickly looked away from him, scanning the court for the ball, trying to distract myself. I tried not to think about what was going to happen once we’re alone. But the budding warmth in my core clearly indicated otherwise.

No surprise, due to Hinata and Kageyama’s persistence, the game ran longer than expected. And by the time the other team left, the sun had already set and it was already dark. We all cleaned up, and by the time everything was picked up, the exhaustion was evident in our players.

**“You guys can head home now. All that’s left is bringing everything into the storage room. I can handle that,”** I said, picking up the last stray ball.

**“Are you sure, y/n?”** Daichi looked at me apologetically, but I know how hard it is to keep up with the stamina of Hinata, so I really didn’t mind.

**“Of course! I don’t live too far from here so it’s no trouble. Just treat me to ice cream tomorrow and I’ll consider it even!”** I laughed, ushering them out.

**“You got it! Thanks again, y/n.”**

I watched them go, realizing Tsukki was nowhere to be found. He probably left already…He must’ve been really jealous.

Well, let’s clean up fast and catch up to him.

I put my earphones back on and rolled everything back into the storage room. After everything was done, I huffed, scanning the storage room to make sure everything was in its place.

Sighing, I stretched my arms up, my shirt riding up as I did. But before I could tug them down, cold hands slid themselves underneath, gripping onto my waist. My earphones were yanked off, the music replaced by a quiet room filled with the patterned breaths of the person behind me

It was dark. I could barely see and the only light present was the light seeping in from the gym through the crevices of the door and the moonlight flowing in from the small window near the ceiling. I didn’t need to turn around to see who it was. Only one person can turn me on with a simple hand on my waist.

**“Maybe if I punish you it’ll help you remember who you belong to, hm?”** He mumbled his voice a bit coarse due to the calls he made in game.

He nuzzled his head against my neck as his arms wrapped around my waist, the strands of his slightly damp hair against my cheek. He must’ve been splashing water on his face. I leaned back, relishing in the cool wetness against my hot, flushed face.

**“I was only being friendly, babe. It was nothing.”**

**“He was clearly flirting with you, considering how red that face of yours got.”** His hand roamed higher underneath my shirt, as his mouth nipped and sucked at my neck.

**“Hm, your eyes should’ve been watching the ball, not me.”**

**“Just stop talking. There are better things you can do with that mouth right now.”**

I craned my head back, his mouth hungrily devouring mine as I did. His hand gripped against my breast as the other slipped into my pants.

**“Wet already? Were you waiting for this? Little slut.”** He chuckled, his chest pushing against my back, his teeth nibbling on my ear. His harsh whispers made my panties wetter as his fingers rubbed against the cloth. **“My horny little slut.”**

**“Tsukki…Please…”**

My hips moved, desperately grinding my ass against him.

**“Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?”** He chuckled, roughly turning me around to face him. **“But, unfortunately baby, this is supposed to be a punishment. Now, get on your knees.”**

I stood there, mind still a bit hazy. The overwhelming pleasure then sudden lack of it throwing me in a daze.

**“W-What?”**

**“Did I stutter? Do as you’re told.”** He shoved me down to my knees, my hands planted against his thighs for some stability. **“If you want to cum on my dick, work for it.”**

He shoved his pants down, just enough for his member to spring out. Even in the dark, I knew how big it was, but he wasn’t even fully hard yet.

His sharp inhale filled the room as I ran my tongue against the underside of his dick, circling against his tip. Then slowly, I brought him into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks as I sucked on him. He threw his head back, one hand running through his hair and the other gripped through mine.

**“Yeah, that’s it, baby. Just like that.”** His beautiful rough moans had my hand travelling down to between my legs, trying to ease the throbbing of my wet core.

**“Keep your hands on my thighs, impatient little brat. I didn’t say you could touch yourself.”**

He yanked my hair a bit, forcing me to look up at him, my mouth stretched around his now fully hardened cock. I whined against him, but brought my hand back up to his thighs anyways.

Without warning, he shoved his full length into my mouth, a gag erupting from my throat. His two hands now holding my head in place as he thrusted into my mouth.

**“Keep that mouth open, y/n.”**

His one hand started fumbling through his pockets, and soon, the flashlight from his phone shone down on me.

**“Fuck, you look so beautiful choking on my dick,”** he groaned. His grip loosened on my hair, moving to swipe away the tears building at the corner of my eyes.

He pulled out of my mouth with a ‘pop’ and helped me up to a standing position.

He placed his phone down, wrapping us in darkness again, then guided me to the back corner of the room, hiding us behind a stack of mats.

A sudden gasp left my lips as he pushed me against the cold wall.

**“Hands on the wall, y/n,”** he commanded, yanking my hips back towards him and pulling my pants down to my thighs, along with my underwear.

I yelped, as a loud smack echoed through the room, followed by a sadistic chuckle, then another smack. The stinging sensation was soothed by his hand gently rubbing against it, only to smack it again and again and again and again, switching sides with every slap. His hand hit harder, each time it came down on my ass.

For once in my life, I sympathized with the volleyballs being spiked or served. They have to live with getting smacked around like that.

Finally, he stopped, his hand gently soothing the stinging again. He trailed gentle kisses on the red marks he left he left, slowly and slowly getting closer to my core. I let out a satisfied groan when his tongue finally licked up my slit. His thumb rubbing against my clit as his tongue probed inside me.

**“Tsukki! Tsuk-“**

**“No. What do you call me?”** He mumbled, his hot breath fanning my dripping pussy.

**“K-Kei…”** I mumbled, still not used to using his given name.

**“Good girl. Say it again.”**

**“Kei…”**

**“I love it when you say my name.”** He whispered, rubbing my clit faster, as he stuck his tongue inside me once more. I could feel my entrance twitching every time he rubbed and I could feel my climax approaching as fast as his thumb was moving.

**“Kei! Ah! Slow…down. I’m gonna…I’m gonna…”**

**“Cum on my tongue, little slut.”**

My legs trembled as I came on his tongue. I could feel the curves of the grin on his face pressed against me, as I desperately tried to keep myself standing. But once he pulled away, I collapsed, my knees landed on the soft mat beneath us.

**“Good girl.”** He chuckled, placing a kiss on my shoulder.

I fell forward as he pulled back on my hips once more, forcing me on all fours.

**“I’m putting it in,”** he mumbled, lining himself up at my entrance. We both groaned in unison, as he pushed in the tip, slowly stretching out my walls.

**“Oh God, babe. You fill me up so good.”**

**“I know,”** he stated at an annoyingly confident tone. But oh well. It’s not like its baseless confidence.

He bucked his hips, completely sheathing himself inside me with a groan and stayed that way for a moment, before he started thrusting.

**“Y/n…Y/n…baby…Fuck…”**

He held my hips firmly in place as he continued to pound into me.

Moan after moan left my mouth, filling the room along with his grunts, the sounds of my wet pussy and our skins slapping together.

Suddenly, everything stilled, as his hand covered my mouth, pulling me up against his chest.

**“Quiet,”** he whispered, his hand tightening over my mouth.

I could feel his dick twitching inside me, itching for some friction, but he still refused to move.

**“Tsukki?! Y/n?! Are you guys still here?!”**

**“Hinata. They aren’t here anymore.”**

Is that Hinata and Kageyama?

**“Ugh, those two volleyball freaks,”** Tsukki whispered against me, clearly irritated at the interruption. **“Damn it. Always interrupting.”**

He moved forward a bit, pressing my front against the wall, thrusting, his hand still muffling my moans.

**“You’d better be quiet or everyone’s going to know what a naughty little slut you are,”** he chuckled, nipping at my neck.

He continued pounding me against the wall, his other hand travelling down to tease my clit. A sudden cry erupted from me, muffled by his hand, when his finger rubbed against my clit. Stimulating me both inside and out.

**“Shh, babe. I’ll make it fast. Be a good little girl and stay quiet until it’s over.”**

He continued pounding into me as we listened to Tanaka yelling at the two boys outside, telling them to go home. Then suddenly, the storage room door opened, filling the room with light.

Tsukki stopped thrusting again, another quiet frustrated groan escaping his lips. But this time, his fingers rubbed faster.

I could feel the tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. My hands flew up to holding Tsukki’s hand harder against my mouth, trying so hard to stay quiet, but I could feel myself slowly losing control as his fingers continued their assault.

**“Y/n? Hm…Did she head home already? And Tsukki too? That lucky bastard. Monopolizing our precious little y/n.”**

The door slammed closed and his footsteps receded followed by the closing of the gym doors.

As soon as we heard the gym door close, Tsukki uncovered my mouth, both of his hands gripping my hips as he roughly thrusted into me.

**“Monopolizing…you?”** He chuckled, letting out a low groan, his thrusting getting wilder and wilder. One arm wrapped over my chest, his hand against my neck, holding me firmly against him. His other hand rubbing my clit mercilessly.

I could feel my orgasm coming closer and closer, at an overwhelmingly fast pace. And I could tell he was close too.

**“I’m…I’m…co-co,”** I tried to say something, but I couldn’t even speak properly anymore.

I could feel something building up…but it felt different from my other orgasms. It felt more intense. It feels weird.

**“K-Kei…s-stop…it feels weird…d-different.”**

But he couldn’t even hear me anymore, he was too engrossed chasing after his own release.

**“I’m gonna…K-Kei! I’m…gonna…T-Too…Hard…T-Too fast…K-Kei!”**

Just then, with one final thrust, he spurted inside me just as I squirted, soaking the mat beneath us.

My hands, that were gripping his arms, fell limply to my side, as he hooked his hands behind my knees, spreading my legs open to get a better view of the wetness squirting out of me.

**“Of course, I’m monopolizing you,”** he grinned, panting as he watched the final trickles dripping onto the mat below. **“Cause you’re mine.”**

**“I-I’m sorry,”** I mumbled, my face red with embarrassment. **“I couldn’t control it…I made a mess…This is so embarrassing.”**

**“It’s not embarrassing,”** he laughed, still holding my legs open, making sure every last drop was out. **“You couldn’t help it. I was simply too good, wasn’t I?”**

I rolled my eyes at him, a slight chuckle leaving my lips.

**“Fuck. I love you, my little y/n.”**

**“I love you too, babe,”** I groaned, my head falling back against his shoulder with a sigh.

Luckily, Tsukki had extra sweatpants in his gym bag to replace my soaked pants. But of course, we had to roll up the pant legs considering how tiny I am compared to him.

**“You’re so adorably tiny. My little y/n.”** He laughed, watching me struggling to pull up his pants, then eventually kneeling down and rolling them up for me.

He cleaned up the mess we made using the cleaning supplies left in the storage room, telling me to sit tight and just wait for him. But it’s not like I had a choice…I can barely move my legs right now.

**“Was I too rough? It seems like you enjoyed it though. Now that I know you can squirt like that, I won’t be satisfied unless you do,”** he teased, still grinning as we walked home, with him carrying me on his back.

~*~*~*~

Follow more of my works on Tumblr!!!

[ramblings-of-a-hopeful-heart](http://ramblings-of-a-hopeful-heart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
